


Meankey

by talesofthelovelorn



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelovelorn/pseuds/talesofthelovelorn
Summary: “My idea of flirting is making fun of each other until one of us loses and says something nice”. Basically it’s always Minho that loses but this time he’s determined to win until oops he’s gone too far and Kibum is crying in the bathroom.





	Meankey

Minho was in a good mood, a _great_ mood even, as he hummed to himself while blending the next order of frappucinnos. He had finally succeeded in a battle of words against Kibum and he couldn’t stop smirking. That is until Jinki slid next to him.

“What happened to Kibum?”

  
Minho stared blankly at Jinki for a second before realising he was still on the job, rushing to add whipped cream to the top of the drinks, accidentally adding too much in his panic when he heard Jinki say, “he’s crying in the bathroom so go fix it. I know he’s comfortable talking to you”.

Minho gulped. He wasn’t sure Jinki would be saying the same thing if he knew why Kibum was probably crying. He didn’t realise he’d actually upset the older.

As Minho approached the staff room with heavy steps and his mouth set in a frown wondered how he could fix the problem he’d started. The two had always had an interesting relationship, going from mortal enemies on the first day of work to best friends who would confide their deepest darkest fears with each other. Minho had betrayed him, used something that Kibum had confessed one night with tears in his eyes, against him to win the dumb game they were playing.

Most days would start the same, Kibum arriving and greeting everyone lovingly except for Minho who was met with a “hey frog-face” or Minho greeting Kibum with a “good morning princess” and then it was on. Throughout the day they would press all the buttons they knew so well, progressively pissing the other off more and more, until one of them slipped up and said something nice to compensate. _Every single time_ it was Minho that would lose first, Kibum knowing how to use his crestfallen face to pull at Minho’s heart strings, getting the younger to lose their game before a victorious smirk would grace his features.

This time when Kibum’s face transformed into a frown Minho had thought he was faking again, trying to get Minho to apologise or saying something nice. Minho normally loathed that satisfied grin but as he entered the bathroom and heard the faint sniffling of his best friend he thought that the would lose every day for the rest of his life if he could see it again.

“Kibummie”, he knocked on the door of the cubicle the other was hiding in “open up I’m sorry”.

Minho listened closely, realising that the sniffling had stopped and so had any other noise. Kibum was ignoring him.

“Please… let me in … you know I didn’t mean it” he said knocking louder this time.

“…just leave me alone” came Kibum’s watery voice from the other side of the door and Minho’s chest physically hurt. He could picture the puffy red eyes and the tear tracks on Kibum’s face perfectly always being the first person to wipe at his tears when the older needed it. It was killing Minho that he was the cause of them now. He’d really fucked up.

Minho lifted his fist to knock on the door again but was stopped by the bathroom door opening behind him. Jonghyun was stopped in the doorway, holding his phone and taking in the scene in front of him before giving a pointed look at Minho.

“I think your break’s over you still have work” he said, not rudely but with a finality that left Minho no room to argue. The younger stiffly nodded and exited the bathroom, taking a deep breath before he rejoined Jinki who was slowly working through the backlog of orders. Kibum was always the most efficient barista.  

“How’d it go?” Jinki asked hopefully.

Minho grimaced and Jinki nodded in understanding. I wasn’t the first time any of them had had a breakdown at work and Jinki was a very understanding manager. For the next hour of his shift Minho tried to keep his eyes focused on the orders he was making, eyes drifting to the bathroom door every now and then. Kibum and Jonghyun had been in there for an hour and even Taemin had begun to notice the vibe that was hanging over all of them.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you today?”, he nudged Minho “you lose against Key again?”. If only.

“No”. Minho replied curtly.

“Why do you look so unhappy then?! You finally …” Taemin trailed off noticing Minho’s frown deepening. “Ah”

Right at that moment the bathroom door opened and all three heads turned to see Jonghyun exiting, his own eyes watering before he took a breath to steady himself. He’d always been a sympathetic crier. He walked up to Jinki and murmured something too low for Minho to catch but when the older turned to him with a look of subtle disapproval Minho’s fears were doubly confirmed. He was definitely the reason that Kibum was crying and now the others thought he was a horrible person. He had to fix this.

He rushed past Jonghyun who reached out to stop him but all too quickly he was pushing into the bathroom where Kibum was bent over the sink washing his face. Minho had been right. Kibum’s eyes were puffy and his nose was an angry shining pink.

Kibum turned, wiping his face with a paper towel “is the coast cle-“. Kibum froze, eyes wide as he took in Minho’s miserable ****face just before Jonghyun and Jinki burst in through the door behind Minho.

“Minho, you should leave-“ Jinki began.

“No”, Minho said firmly not taking his eyes off Kibum’s face “No disrespect hyungs but _you_ should leave”.

At this there was silence before Kibum eyes moved behind Minho and he nodded, and the sound of a door closing was heard. When the two of them were alone Minho stepped forward reaching for Kibum who still hadn’t moved and pulled him into a suffocating hug. Kibum raised his arms to resist, weakly beating this hands against Minho’s chest. His bottom lip had started quivering again and Minho was hoping that somehow he could absorb all of Kibum’s sadness into himself so the older would never feel this way again.

As Kibum kept lightly beating against Minho, his breaths beginning to quicken, Minho lent forward to press a kiss to the top of the others head. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Minho whispered against Kibum’s hair and he felt more than heard older’s breath stop. “You’re smart and kind and intelligent and talented. You’re not bitchy, obnoxious or difficult… and you are definitely _not_ unloveable.” 

Kibum’s hands stopped their weak assault so he kept going.

“Anyone lucky enough to love you and to be loved by you in return should consider themselves the luckiest person in this whole universe”, Minho leant back wiping at Kibum’s tears which had begun leaving hot trails down his face again. “I’m so _sorry_ Kibummie. I knew you were worried about it and I just used it against you. If I could tell you how wonderful you are every day of my life I would”. Minho blushed, maybe he was going a bit far but he’ll be damned if he lets this go on any longer then he already has.

“Then do it”, came a small voice from Kibum who now had a pink face for an entirely different reason to crying.

“What?”

“Tell me how wonderful you think I am every day of your life”, he mumbled into Minho’s chest.

Minho looked down at the older, eyes sparkling as he understood the implications of what Kibum was saying. 

“By the way, you still lost the game”, Kibum let out in a wet chuckle. He tilted his head up, slowly and hesitantly pressing his lips to the side of Minho’s mouth.

At this Minho smiled his heart fluttering in his chest. He wondered if Kibum could feel it.

“I would gladly lose every game to you” he lent down to place a kiss straight on Kibum’s lips but was interrupted by the door that flewopen - a small blonde tornado rushing past.

“Sorry guys don’t let me interrupt you. Keep doing whatever you’re doing but I really gotta go I swear I tried to hold it as long as I could”, Taemin said running into the nearest stall.

Minho and Kibum looked at each other and started laughing before Jinki and Jonghyun popped their heads in the doorway. Jonghyun’s frown dissolving when he received a small nod from Kibum.

“So ummm… if you’re both done we’re actually really understaffed… and you’re rostered on so…” Jinki said, his bright smile betraying his words.

The four of them left to go back out and deal with the no doubt angry customers that were waiting and Taemin called out, “guys…. GUYS… there’s no toilet paper left… _please…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> How do I even end a fic?! idk! Also this was hard because as if Minho would actually ever say anything mean. Basically I wrote this in an hour or two while I was procrastinating and I’m defs not a fic writer but I’m very attached to my little AU so please be gentle with your comments. If you read this I love you.


End file.
